


Tango for Two

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2011 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine reassures Kurt as they fool around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango for Two

“We’re going to take this slow, right?

” Kurt asked nervously.

“As slow as we need to,” Blaine said.

“I just . . . need a minute.”

Blaine sat patiently with his hands in his lap.

“Okay,” Kurt said, after a long silence. “I’m ready.” He reached down and unbuttoned his uniform pants. His cock was already hard. “Don’t watch me, okay?” he said in a small voice.

“All right,” Blaine replied, closing his eyes.

Kurt closed his eyes as well as he started to stroke himself. The flesh of his cock was soft and familiar. He let out a groan. At this rate, he could almost pretend he was alone.

Blaine’s voice interrupted his concentration. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Kurt replied, his voice barely more than a breath.

Blaine’s fingertips skittered over Kurt’s thigh. Kurt sucked his breath in and held it. Finally, Blaine’s hand wrapped around his cock. Kurt released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Blaine gave him a few strokes. He made a noise low in his throat.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I—I . . .” Kurt stuttered. Before he could help it, he was coming over Blaine’s hand. “I’m so sorry,” Kurt said in a rush. Mortified, he reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand, but Blaine wrapped a gentle hand around his wrist.

“You don’t need to be sorry. What did you think was supposed to happen?”

Blaine’s reassuring smile melted Kurt’s anxiety. Blaine reached for the tissues. As carefully as he could, he mopped himself and Kurt clean.


End file.
